


Love is in the Air

by euphoria814, pointysparkles



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hawaii 5-0 Week, Hawaii 5-0 Week 2016, Humor, In Love, M/M, One Shot, Translation, joy, stellarmeadow challenge, stellarmeadow prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointysparkles/pseuds/pointysparkles
Summary: Grace's class takes a field trip to 5-0 headquarters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miłość wisi w powietrzu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952530) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



> unbetad.
> 
> Written by euphoria814 in the original Polish, translated into English by pointysparkles.
> 
> Feedback vis a vis the translation would be much appreciated.

Steve wouldn’t have believed that he’d live to see the day that a bunch of teenagers took a field trip to their HQ, but apparently they’ve all gone crazy. He could understand Grace coming to visit, but she was Danny’s daughter, and they always kept her far away from any evidence or weapons. Meanwhile this rabble was impossible to keep under control, even though Steve had taken classes on mob mentality during his time in the Navy.

Grace didn’t look impressed, no doubt because of the fact that not one, but three classes from her school were present. Her grade was the youngest, and the division was visible. And Steve wasn’t stupid - those pretty, popular girls that everyone else seemed to admire definitely did not associate with underclassmen.

“Welcome to Five-0 headquarters,” began Kono, and she looked at him with the hope that he knew what came next.

Steve, when he couldn’t use force, didn’t even pretend to wield authority.

“They signed waivers disavowing us of liability if anything happens to them, right?” he asked one of the four teachers.

And that was probably a mistake, because the woman’s eyes grew to the size of saucers.

Fortunately, Danny stepped out in front of the sizeable crowd and raised his hands in the air, which caused a miracle, because the group finally stopped talking. Steve was starting to suspect that Williams had supernatural powers. That would at least explain why he hadn’t yet gone crazy working with him. And Steve really did listen to him sometimes. Mostly when he didn’t have a choice.

“My name is Danny Williams and I’m second in command of the Five-0 law enforcement task force in Hawaii,” said Danny, straightening up slightly. “We’re the first such unit created in the United States and, though I don’t have the data, I think we’re still the only. And now let me introduce the other members, who you’re probably familiar with from TV, though if it were up to me we definitely wouldn’t end up as the evening’s ‘top story.’ It’s just that our leader, Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, doesn’t completely understand that he’s not Captain America. Kono Kalakaua could probably become Miss Hawaii, but I advise the boys not to even try, because people taller than you have ended up on the ground, and sometimes they even had guns. The second problem is the fact that Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly is her distant cousin, and we know how to take care of our ohana here,” Danny tossed out. Steve felt like straightening with pride. Danny was really using the local slang, even though they’d fought with him over it for ages.

“Today we don’t have any cases, though I’m sure Steve could get in a car chase even in a school bus. I hope, however, that he’d be curbed by the fact that my daughter is present,” Danny continued, while Grace looked back at him, alarmed. “Yes, yes, I’m talking about you,” he threw out, because he was an asshole.

And he loved Grace. Those facts were never exclusive.

“Try not to get lost, because there are cells in the lower levels. And I advise whoever comes across McGarrett’s cache of weapons to back away. The guy keeps grenades in my car,” Danny added.

And if that was supposed to be a warning, it was taken in entirely the wrong way.

***

They survived the invasion of students, and Kono didn’t even get hit on too often once she started flashing her wedding ring and talking about what a dangerous man her husband was. Steve was sure that this was going to be the last field trip to their HQ. The kids had had a lot of fun, but the teachers didn’t seem to appreciate their sense of humor at all. Showing off the windowless interrogation room definitely didn’t put them in a better mood. Steve was sure, however, that none of the teenagers were planning a life of crime. 

It seemed they had managed to scare them a little, at least. 

Steve was convinced that returning home would be problematic. Danny was radiating energy, since he got a chance to show off his daughter and investigate her acquaintances first-hand. This was never normal, but as Grace got older it only got worse and worse. Specifically, Steve now also has the urge to pummel the at-least-two-years-older asshole who’d evidently been making puppy-eyes at her. He didn’t care that it was just a crush. He still wanted to show the kid his badge and explain, in the interrogation room, why it was a bad idea.

Danny would be so proud of him.

He thought that Williams was finishing up talking to the parents who came to pick their kids up from in front of the building, but Danno came back not only with Grace, but also with a red-faced teenager who couldn’t stop staring at him.

“We’re going to drive Annie home,” said his partner, getting into the passenger seat, and then glancing in the back, where the girls got settled. “Everything alright?” he asked.

And that worried Steve.

“What happened?” he asked, wondering if he still had that grenade in the secret pocket of his cargo pants, the one Danny didn’t know about.

“Some asshole couldn’t behave himself,” snorted Danny.

“Danno,” began Grace. “That was her boyfriend,” she informed him, in a tone that Steve didn’t like at all.

“Young lady, no ‘boyfriend’ should behave in such a way towards his girlfriend,” replied Williams, turning around to face the girls. “And if somebody raises his arm at you, then I’ll give it back to him, after I tear it from his torso,” he added. Steve would even help hold the asshole, so he wouldn’t struggle.

“And Annie shouldn’t let anybody treat her that way. Evidently he doesn’t appreciate you. He should be grateful that a girl as cool as you, or however you say it these days, even looks at an idiot like him,” Danny snorted. “I don’t know what’s wrong with this generation, but it wouldn’t even occur to me to hit a woman.”

“Did you punch him?” asked Steve.

“No, it was just some punk,” scoffed Danny. “I threatened to lock him up for forty-eight, and he almost cried while running away. What a tough-guy,” he mocked, and then glanced once again at the girls, who were watching them with wide eyes. “Everything okay, Annie? We’ll drive you home,” he promised.

“Thank you, Mr. Williams,” was all the girl said.

***

All in all Steve wasn’t anticipating any problems. Grace looked at Danny as if she wanted to kick him, and probably pointing her out to the whole class to brag that she was his daughter wasn’t the best move Williams could have made, but Steve could empathize. Grace, however, kept on scrunching up her nose and telling her father to stay far away from her school.

Which is why Steve was deeply shocked when he saw her two or three days after that fateful field trip to their headquarters. The other kid - Annie - was with her. As well as three other girls. And they were carrying a pie. Danny raised his head, no doubt just from the smell of sugar, and then smiled widely at Grace, who only rolled her eyes.

“Mr. Williams,” greeted her friends politely.

“Hey,” Danny replied, while still staring at the damned pie.

Steve watched it all happen with a certain degree of amusement. Danny liked to pretend that he wasn’t a glutton, but all it took was seeing him come into contact with some masaladas once, to know that the donuts didn’t stand a chance. No matter the quantity. 

“Are these your friends?” he asked Grace, when she leaned against the interactive tabletop right next to him.

The kid sighed expansively.

“Not so much,” she admitted, but didn’t go into detail.

He’d seen enough movies about teenagers in his life to know that Danny’s daughter probably didn’t have it easy at school. Maybe these popular girls accepted her into the group because they showed Five-0 on TV and she called him ‘Uncle.’ He wouldn’t be surprised. Children didn’t need a lot, to be impressed.

Danny, meanwhile, took to the pie as if it was his own damned Holy Grail.

“We have a case,” Steve reminded him, before his partner ended up with an erection just from the sugar.

“We’re just stopping by for a moment. Annie wanted to visit my Dad,” said Grace, in a tone that caused Steve to glance at her uneasily.

And then at the girls, who, in turn, were devouring Danny with their eyes like he was devouring the pie. There was something foreboding in Grace’s voice. Their little girl wasn’t at all satisfied with this visit. Steve wasn’t stupid - she could hold a grudge for a long time when Danny pulled a number on her like the one he had recently in front of the whole class.

“Annie, have you been having any problems with that… boy?” asked Williams, and Steve saw in his eyes something dangerous, which always appeared whenever anything could threaten Grace.

Danny looked at those kids like he looked at his own daughter, which wasn’t surprising - they were separated in age by only a couple of years at the most.

Annie blushed up to her ears, while her friends giggled tellingly. Steve was terrified that he was starting to understand why Grace was so unsatisfied.

“I broke up with him,” the teenager admitted. Steve waited for Danny to catch on to what was going on, but he just continued working his way through his pie.

***

Grace looked at him meaningfully, but Steve couldn't bring himself to tell Danny that his daughter’s underage friends were following him around because they were infatuated. And it wasn’t just Annie - it was all of them. And Steve wasn’t even all that surprised. After all, at some point Steve himself had also fallen in love with Danny Williams, and he was still in love.

“You have to do something about this,” Grace informed him.

“Or you could explain it to him,” he said, because in the end the situation wasn’t dangerous, but it was amusing as hell.

Danny received three more desserts over the course of the week. Kono snorted at the sight of them, but she also seemed more entertained than anything.

“He told me that I should be more like Annie,” said Grace, as if this pained her the most.

“Just think of the look on her face when Danny calls her his second daughter,” he replied.

And for a moment Grace looked back at him as if she didn’t know what he was talking about, but then she smiled meanly, and he knew they were on the same page.

***

He honestly hadn’t expected the girls to show up at their house, but he wasn’t planning to make a big deal out of it. After all, Annie was pretending that she intended to tutor Grace in math.

“Isn’t she great?” asked Danny. Annie only beamed more brightly. Steve chose not to mention that Grace was excellent at math, since he himself had been helping her with her homework over the last few years. If they wanted to play this game, he didn’t have a problem with it.

Their last case had wrapped up three days ago, and they finally had some time to themselves. Grace probably would have liked to go surfing with him, but Annie stubbornly got settled at the kitchen table, as if she was planning to tutor Danny’s daughter right there. This undoubtedly had something to do with the fact that Williams was just about to start preparing dinner for them.

“Wouldn’t you rather go to Grace’s room?” Danny even offered after a moment, but Annie hurriedly shook her head.

“We’ll probably just start to gossip,” she said unhesitantly. “Besides, didn’t you say you like to keep an eye on Grace?”

Steve felt like snorting with laughter.

“You’re enabling his need to control my life,” Grace informed her.

“What?” Danny burst out. Grace rolled her eyes.

“You say that to Uncle Steve three times a week. I know it’s something like an unhealthy need to know where I am and what I’m doing, but not quite stalking yet,” said his daughter.

Steve felt like giving her a high five.

“I don’t do that at all,” Danny replied, and he really seemed hurt.

Grace rolled her eyes again.

“I’m sure she’s just joking,” Annie interjected hastily. “You’re a great father,” she added, looking at him with her huge, innocent eyes.

And Danny probably would have continued to live in ignorance, if the teenager’s fingers didn’t land on the big, masculine hand, with which he was bracing himself against the table. Steve saw the exact moment that his synapses caught on to what was going on. Danny’s eyes grew wide, and the stupid look on his face quickly morphed into one of total panic.

Steve really wanted to laugh, like Grace, who was hiding behind her notebook.

Instead, however, he took a deep breath and stepped up to Williams, slinging a casual arm around his waist.

“Babe, when are you going to cook dinner?” he asked, pressing close to the much smaller body. Danny continued to be incredibly tense, but when Steve glanced down, Annie’s hand was far away from that of his partner. The girl sat stiff as a board at their kitchen table.

“Whenever you stop squeezing me like a big octopus,” Danny replied irritably, but he turned around to kiss the underside of Steve’s jaw.

“You guys are disgusting,” Grace informed them. “I’m going to my room,” she added, looking at Steve meaningfully. 

At least Annie didn’t protest this time. He wasn’t surprised, though, when he was left with a right hook to the shoulder, and a Danny, still flushed with embarrassment, who looked at him with rage in his eyes.


End file.
